Old Friends
by CullenGirlxxgoingtoHogwarts
Summary: What happens when someone from Alice's old life comes back. Well it bring back good or bad memories?
1. Reunited

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay. I will trade you Twilight for a cupcake, a cookie, and a glass of milk.**

**SM: No, (runs away)**

**Me: Hey get back here. (runs after her)**

Bella POV

I walked into my new high school in Forks, Washington. I travel alone but I'm not a nomad. I heard all their thoughts.

_Oh My God. She looks just like the Cullens._

_They have to be family or know each other somehow._

This wasn't true but I was going to find out who these Cullens are. I went to my first class and this girl Jessica was trying to be friends with me but by her thoughts I went against it. This other girl Angela was nice. Maybe I'll hang out with her for a little while.

I couldn't take it by the end of fourth. I was a new vegetarian. Well I was only a year old anyway. I always had great self control but when I hit a bunch of new smells I have to hunt a little more frequently. So I hunted all of fifth.

It was lunch time and I walked into the cafeteria. I saw a group of kids sitting by themselves and by their smell I knew they were vampires. I walked toward their table and that's when I saw her. I couldn't be. I can't be…

"Alice?" She looked up at me. She gave me a questioning look and so did her coven. Sorry family as I saw it in their minds.

"Who are you? And why do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me. Oh you must have lost all your memories."

"How do you know me?"

"We were in the asylum together." And at that Alice's face went blank. She came back and looked at me with huge eyes.

"I saw a flash back but instead of seeing her I saw me."

"Sorry, that was me. I was showing you a memory."

"You showed that to me?"

"Yeah. Sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay but I can't believe you did that." Again her face went blank but I knew it wasn't me.

"I just had a real flashback and I know it wasn't you because I saw you." Then her eyes went wide. "Bella!" and she jumped up and hugged me. I felt something scratch my back.

"Alice? When did you get engaged?"


	2. Together Again

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own Twilight but I own Edward and Bella.**

**SM: YOU DON'T OWN ANYONE**

**Me: Fine. I own a poster, the DVD, and the e-books.**

Alice POV

My family and I were in our usual spot in the cafeteria. The new girl walked in and I smelled it. She was a vampire. She started walking our way and I couldn't help but feel I knew her somehow.

"Alice?" she asked.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked. How did this person know me?

You don't know me? Oh you must have lost all your memories."

"How do you know me?" How did this person know me? She was acting like we were old friends.

"We were in the asylum together." Asylum?! I was in an ASYLUM?! Then an image popped into my head.

_Begin flashback_

_It was a younger me. I was in a black dress and had a big smile on my face._

"_You will always be my best friend Bella," I said._

"_And you will always be mine Mary."_

_End Flashback._

I was in complete and udder shock. Did I just see a flashback of my life?

"I saw a flash back but instead of seeing her I saw me."

"Sorry, that was me. I was showing you a memory."

"You showed that to me?"

"Yeah. Sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay but I can't believe you did that." Then I saw another flashback. This time instead of seeing me I saw a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

_Start flashback_

_She had brown hair, brown eyes, and was standing in a blue dress._

_I heard me say, "You will always be my best friend Bella."_

_She said, "And you will always be mine Mary. Mary?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I call you Alice? You seem more of an Alice to me."_

"_Sure."_

_End Flashback_

"I just had a real flashback and I know it wasn't you because I saw you." Then it all hit me. It's Bella! My best friend! My eyes got wide. "Bella!" I jumped up and hugged her.

I guess by accident my ring scratched her back because, "Alice? When did you get engaged?"

"Well Bella I remember you now so how would I be able to tell you when I got engaged when I didn't even remember you."

"Sorry I forgot about that part." I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Bella this is my fiancé Jasper," I pointed to my fiancé who had blond hair and was very handsome. Then I pointed to Emmett, "That is a goof of an older brother Emmett." Then I pointed to Rosalie, "That is my sister Rosalie." Then I pointed to Edward, "And that is Edward." After I introduced everyone they said hello to each other.

Bella sat next to me and we talked the whole lunch period. Apparently she had all classes with me except biology which she had with Edward. We didn't see each other in any class so we didn't pay attention to each other. Through the rest of the day we were inseparable.

"Hey Bella? Why don't you come to our house after school?" I asked, "That way you can meet Carlisle and Esme."

"That sounds great," she exclaimed.


	3. Surprises

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: Hey, Why are you scared of me?  
Me: I'm scared that you will tell the voltury that I know about vampires.**

**Edward: Finally. Steph I know how to stop her!**

**Me: NO!!!**

Bella POV

I couldn't believe it. I had my best friend back in my life. We were inseperable the whole day. She invited me to meet their coven leaders and adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme. We arrived at the house and my mouth went open in shock.

"This is your house?"

"Yup. Esme designed it. It is far enough away that we can be who we are." Alice answered. We walked into the house and a woman with carmel colored hair came out.

"You must be Esme. Alice has told me about you all day."

"Yes I am dear but who are you," she asked. While shaking my hand.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Bella. Alice and I are very old friends." She looked completely puzzled. "I'll explain in a little bit." Just then a man who was tall with black hair came out.

"Hello," he said, "I am Carlisle. May I ask, who are you?"

"I'm Bella and since everyone Alice has told me about is here I guess I must explain myself," I said. When I said this everyone sat down. "Okay this is going to be a long story so let's get started."

"I am Isabella Marie Swan. Currently I am 18 years old in human years. Meaning I was born 18 years ago. I am one year old in vampire years. Yes all the vampires I have met have told me I have great control. I was put into an asylum when I was 10. They put me in because I always said vampires were real and my mom said I would have dreams and in these dreams would be a very high standard of coven of vampires that would chase and try to kill me. My mom put me in the coven because my dad was dead and she couldn't handle me. When I was 11 I met Alice. I was the one who gave her the nickname. She told me about her life. Her full name was Mary Alice Brandon. Her parents put her in there because she could see the future. We became best friends and were inseperable until we were about fifteen. Then she went missing. Alice I know who it was who changed you because it was the same person who changed me. Remember Doctor Johnson. Oh wait you wouldn't remember her. Well her real name was Catherine McQueen. She was the one who changed us. So I traveled the world for a year and decided to get an education and that's when I came here and met Alice. That's the end of the story." I finished and everyone was staring at me. I then heard sobbing. It was Alice sobbing into Jaspers chest. "Alice?" I nealt down in front of her.

She looked up then hugged me. "Thank you Bella."

"For what?" I was completely confused.

"For bringing back my memories." When she said that I hugged her close then gave her back to Jasper.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "What are your powers?"

"I have a lot of them so let's see. I have the ability to read minds," At this everyone groaned. I looked at them confused.

"Great," Emmet said, "Another mind reader."

"Who is the other mind reader?" I asked.

At the same time everyone said, "Edward."

"That explains why I couldn't read your thoughts," Edward and I said at the same time. Everyone groaned again.

"So continuing what I was saying before I can read minds, I can project my thoughts and memories to others, I can become invisible, I can become pregnant if I want to, and I can make any vampire pregnant." Everyone's mouths dropped and they all looked at Rosalie who was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Can you get me pregnant?" Rose asked.

"Yup. You, Alice, and Esme." Alice's and Esme's eyes went wide at this. "But the only exception to this is if I can believe you are truly and completely my friend. I can judge on that one," I said smiling. Rose, Alice, and Esme all had big smiles on their faces. So did Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet. "Oh I just remembered. You also have to be married. Alice when is your wedding?"

"June after Graduation," Alice said sadly.

"It's okay Alice. The year will go by like," I snapped my fingers, "Like that." I smiled. "Oh and my the was you guys might want to look out the window." They all rushed to the window and looked out side. It was a bright sunny day and the whole backyard was set up for a wedding.

"It's summer after graduation. We just traveled in time and this is Alice and Jaspers wedding. Or at least I think it is unless there is another wedding I don't know about." I looked at Rose and Emmet and rose held up her finger with her engagement ring.

"Okay so the wedding is either Rose and Emmet's or Alice and Jasper's. Would you like to go watch. No one will see us." They all nodded their heads yes and we went outside. The music was playing and rose was walking down the isle with a beautiful rose colored dress on. We didn't see who was at the other end of the isle because we wanted to figure out who's wedding it was. Then Alice walked down the isle in a midnight blue dress. We were all confused.

A beautiful song started playing and Edward gasped. We looked at him confused. He shook his head and we turned back to see two little girls walking down the isle. We were even more confused. Then they walked into Rose's and Alice's awaiting arms. Our mouths dropped. Then we turned and looked who was walking down the isle.

It was me. I couldn't believe it. I was beautiful. I always thought of my self as plain but when I saw myself walking down the isle I was beautiful. I turned to see who was at the other end of the isle at the same time everyone else did. Their eyes got big and I gasped. It was Edward. I was marrying Edward. I snapped my fingers and we were back home outside in the rain.

I stared at Edward and he stared at me. Everyone was staring at both of us. Then I feinted. I woke up a few hours later with people all around me.

"Seems like I feinted again."

"How?" Alice asked, "We can't sleep."

"It happens when I bring more than one person into the future with me. I didn't really sleep I was just completely out of it," I explained. Then I noticed Alice getting mad but I saw the glint in her eye that she got when she was excited and wanting to have fun. I was out of there when I saw this. Alice chased me all around the house, backyard, and woods.

We decided to give up and went back inside, laughing. It was night time and all the everyone had their own rooms.

"Well," I said, "I better go."

"Honey, do you have a place to stay?" Esme asked.

"No. I've been living out of my car for the last year."

"Then I insist you stay here."

"It's okay. I'm fine living out of my car."

"I am not taking no for an answer. The girls have their own area and so do the guys except for Carlisle and I. We do this to stop pre marital….how should I put this?"

"Esme I think I get it. And okay I will stay. Especially if I'm back again with my best friend," I said hugging Alice. Then I remembered, "Hey Alice, how is the punk rock faise going?" I smirked at her and she chased me again. This time she caught up and tackled me. I went to my car and got my stuff and we all went to our sections. I stayed up the rest of the night with the girls and I completely forgot about what I had seen today.


	4. Tricks and Babies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Bella POV

"Hey Bella. Did Alice really have a punk rock faze?" Edward asked me.

"Yes she did. I think I have pictures around here somewhere," I said looking for the pictures.

Then Alice yelled, "YOU SHOW HIM THOSE PICTURES AND YOU WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE ISABELLA SWAN OR SHOULD I SAY ISABELLA MASEN CULLEN!" That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"They are going to hold this over us forever aren't they?" I asked Edward.

"Sorry Love. They will hold it over us for the rest of eternity." My eyes got big when he said love. 'He can't already love me can he? I have to admit when I met him I felt a strong pull to him but I couldn't figure out what it was until now. I can't believe I already love him.'

When I turned my head my eyes locked with his and we stared at each other for a while. Then he started to lean closer. When our lips were inches apart he looked at my lips then back to my eyes. I closed the space between us.

We kissed until we heard someone clear their throats. I knew I would be blushing twenty shades of red. I looked down because it was the whole Cullen household looking at us. I hid my face in Edwards shoulder. I then heard Emmett's booming laugh.

Then Alice said, "It is perfect weather for baseball tonight. When we came to ask you two if you wanted to play you were kind of ….Preoccupied," She giggled. I covered my face with my hands.

"Do you want to play love?" I nodded into his shirt. He chuckled. I heard my family leave and looked at him. He was chuckling.

"I don't think they will ever let us live that down either." I groaned at that. Then I got an idea. I blocked Edward's and my mind and got the pictures of Alice in her punk rock faze.

"Here. Alice doesn't know yet. Bring these pictures to the family. I will ask Alice to stay back with me. Go to the field and show them the pictures. I'll take care of Alice." We both had wicked smiles on our faces. I asked Alice to stay back with me.

I unshielded my and Edward's minds and Alice immediately had a vision. She looked at me wide eyed. I just grinned at her and ran. I followed my family's smell to the clearing and saw them all laughing. I saw Edward and hid behind him. Alice then came into the clearing and ran after me. She suddenly stopped. She looked like she was having a vision but I knew she was having a flashback. I saw it and went to the ground dry sobbing.

Edward caught me. I held on to him.

"Jasper," I said, "She is having a flashback. She is going to need you." He nodded and walked over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her. When she came pack she collapsed. Jasper supported her and she dry sobbed into his chest.

Alice POV

I was chasing Bella around the clearing for showing everyone the photos of my punk rock phase when it hit.

_Start Flashback_

_I was chasing a little girl around. It was my sister. We were having fun when I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw my sister was going to get hurt so I ran faster after her. I didn't get to her in time. She slipped and cracked her head open. I ran to get my mom._

_She took my sister to the hospital. I was explaining I saw she was going to get hurt and tried to stop her. That's when they decided to send me to an asylum._

_End flashback_

_Begin Flashback_

_I was chasing Bella around when I was grabbed by a man. He was trying to touch me and I was trying to pull away. He dragged me to a room and raped me. That was not what any 15 year old should go threw. Dr. Johnson found me and bit me. I couldn't be fixed physically so she changed me. She took me and hid me._

_I remembered all the pain. The screaming, and all the pain. I woke up and found a note with seven hundred dollars with it. The note read:_

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm sorry to do this. You are now a vampire. I need you to stay calm. Take the money, get new clothes and get out of here find your family I know you will have. Be safe and be careful._

_Dr. Johnson_

_End Flashback_

I crumbled. Jasper caught me and I dry sobbed into his chest. I whispered, "I finally know what it feels like."

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Changing," Me, Bella, and Edward said at the same time. I couldn't help it, I just laughed. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Bella picked it up from my mind and started laughing also. Now everyone was looking at Bella and Me now.

"Oh come on. You have to admit that all three of us saying that at the same time was pretty funny." Everyone must have agreed because they all started laughing as well.

Bella POV

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked. Everyone got quiet.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Then we heard thunder, "It's time." We got set up for the game and began to play. We were playing Alice, Emmett, Esme, and me against Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Edward. It was a fun game. We won thanks to having a mind reader and a future seer. Our significant others had to wait on us hand and foot tomorrow. Let's just say we will be having a good laugh tomorrow.

As I expected we did have a good laugh. Poor Jasper was stuck in a dress all day, Rosalie had to go the whole day in sweats a tee-shirt and sneakers, Carlisle and Esme spent the whole day in their room (I never thought they would do that and I didn't want to know what they were doing. But because of the mind reading I was stuck with very disturbing pictures in my head and I was mentally scarred for life), and Edwards was my favorite. Besides him being mentally scarred for life because of Carlisle and Esme he had to deal with no thoughts from the family except for Carlisle and Esme's thoughts.

When it hit twelve midnight I put the plan into action. Alice, Rose, and I went into the living room at twelve midnight. The boys were already there. Alice dragged Jasper away and I couldn't stop giggling because I knew what was going to happen to him. I told Rose what Emmett was planning and she got herself some fashionable and really cute sweats and a tight tee shirt. She also had cute rhinestone jewled sneakers. She got out of that easily I wish I could have said the same for Jasper and Edward.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Why can I only hear Carlisle and Esme's thoughts?"

"Oh. You will see my dear boyfriend." He looked confused but when everything began he was scared out of his mind. I was too but I could hear everyone else's thoughts. Then Jasper came downstairs.

We were laughing our asses off. He was wearing a little pink strapless dress with high pink heels and makeup to complete the ensemble. I felt bad for him but I couldn't stop laughing. Then down came Rose. She was as beautiful as ever and Emmett looked defeated. We laughed some more at Emmett. Then Edwards grip on me tightened. A smile grew on my face. Alice and Rose looked at me and started snickering. I shot them looks to keep their mouths shut.

They did exactly that and stopped snickering. I smiled at them because they knew my last power. No one knows it but them and they know not to underestimate me. Edward let go of me and curled up on the floor. The boys were looking at me with worry in their eyes.

"This isn't my last power. He can only hear Carlisle and Esne's thoughts. Not anyone else's. So he is being tortured by the minds of dear old mom and dad." The boys mouths were open in shock. I smiled wickedly. I then block Carlisle's and Esme's thoughts from Edwards mind. He laid flat on the floor for a few seconds. He looked at me with eyes wide open.

He then smiled and said, "You are evil."

"I know. Thank you." Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. Then Rose and Alice figured it out and started laughing. Jasper and Emmett were looking at all of us like we had lost our minds.

"Edward has figured out my last power. And I see you guys have not. I will let your fiancés explain it."

"Okay," Alice began, "Bella's power is a very… interesting power."

Rosalie started giggling. "Her power is very interesting. She can make a couple do things without being anywhere near them." The boys still looked confused.

"Oy vey. She can make any two people do anything she wants them to. Like suddenly, I don't know, have sex any minute." The boys figured it out and started laughing their asses off. We all joined in until Carlisle and Esme actually started to do stuff.

Edward and I stopped and yelled, "AHHHH! BAD MENTAL IMAGE! BAD MENTAL IMAGE!" I blocked us both quickly. Edward and I let out a slow breath and sank down to the ground. Everyone else was laughing their asses off and that is when Carlisle and Esme came running down. They were both only in bath robes.

All six of us screamed and ran out of the house. " Okay," I said, "I don't know about you guys but I am scarred for the rest of my life." They all nodded their heads in agreement. Then I remembered something. "Guys? I'll be back in like half an hour. Go hunting. I have to talk to Carlisle and Esme about something.

I went back to the house and said before I entered the house, "Okay you two. I know you don't want to get out of bed but I need to talk to both of you. Be ready and downstairs at the dinning room table in two minutes." I went in and two minutes later a sheepish looking Esme and Carlisle came down and sat.

"First of all we were joking before, we really didn't mean what we said. Second I have a matter to discuss with you two. What are your opinions on having blood related or should I say venom related children not like all of us? I mean conceived by you two." Their mouths were open in shock. Esme jumped up and squeezed me. "I will take that as a yes."

"Yes sweetie. A million times yes," Esme said. I was glad she was so happy. Bless them through this journey and let them have a happy one." I waved my hands in a circle around their heads and the purple colored drops of magic came out. I smiled and stepped back. "Okay. You two go do your stuff. All of us are going to hang outside and go have fun. We will see you tonight. You might want to get some tests for tomorrow."

Esme looked at me like she was going to cry or she was crying. She hugged me really tight. Carlisle hugged me and scoped his wife up bridal style and ran upstairs. I immediately ran outside and blocked mine and Edwards minds. I followed my family and smelled five familiar scents. I ran as fast as I could to catch up.

I ran into the clearing and saw my friends that I met a few months ago. I tackled Tanya, Irina, and Kate to the ground. I must have caught them off guard because they were mad then when they looked at me they all yelled, "BELLA!" We hugged and laughed. Eleazar and Carmen cleared their throats and I lunged at them too. They moved out of the way and I fell flat on my face.

"That was not nice and you know it."

"We know. We just had to," Carmen said. I got up and hugged both of them.

Edward walked forward and asked, "Love, how do you know the Denali's?"

"Well I told you guys I did some traveling. I met the Denali's a few months ago and they told me about here. They never told me about you guys. Oh yeah and Tanya got some dreamy look in her eyes whenever we talked about it. I pretty much know why now," I said smiling at Edward. I walked over to my family and Edward put his arms around me.

I got a death glared from Tanya. "Tanya," I said, "Remember what I taught you about your thoughts." When I said this her eyes went wide. I just smiled. The Cullens all looked at me then I sent a memory to all of them. They started laughing their asses off.

"Tanya. You know you can't beat me either. Remember last time you tried to get me when I 'accidentally' broke your favorite curling iron because you 'accidentally' broke all my cds?" She nodded and hid behind Carmen.

"I won't hurt you but vanquish all the thoughts of my boyfriend from your mind."

"Bella I wouldn't say boyfriend. Especially since we all saw the future of you getting married," Alice said.

"Alice. I didn't want to overwhelm her. She is already pissed off and scared enough."

"Sorry. I didn't know." I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "Okay I did now but I still always wanted to do that." I just rolled my eyes.

"Jasper can you calm Tanya down? I need her calm to do something." He nodded and calmed her down. "Okay Tanya. Now that you are calm can you please not think about my boyfriend in the way you have been thinking of him. Those times I did those things to you, you know you deserved them. So please calm down and don't think about him like that ever again." I knew she understood.

"Okay we can't go back to the house until it's night."

"Why?"

"Because, dear sister Alice, they are, how should I put this? Oh yes. Because they are making their child." All the girls, except me, squealed and all the guys, except Edward, whopped. He kissed me full force. We got lost in it until someone cleared their throat. Again everyone laughed and again I hid behind Edward. We joked around and hung out until it got dark. We then headed back to the house. I stopped everyone before we got inside.

We had stayed out through the night and I heard Esme's thoughts about the test. They were going to check it now. I held up five fingers, then four, then three, then two then one. When I closed my hand we heard Esme scream with joy. A huge smile light up my face. I looked at Alice and when she saw my face she screamed. Causing Rose to scream, which caused our guys to figure it out. Edward picked me up and spun me around. The Denali's finally figured it out and we were all yelling and laughing with joy. Esme came running out with Carlisle. They were holding hands and their smiles were broad.

Esme and Carlisle hugged me tightly. She whispered in my ear, "Thank you Bella. You truly are one of the best things to happen to us." I smiled and hugged her tighter. This was going to be a great day, I just knew it.


	5. Babies, Babies, and More Babies

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight. : (**

Bella POV

"Hey Bella? Would you like to go hang out with me?" Edward asked.

"Sure. But I have to talk to Carlisle and Esme first so they know what is going on." He nodded his head and I went over to the happy couple. "Okay you two. I am going to explain to you what will be happening in the next few months. Esme you will be craving specific kinds of blood. Don't worry it's normal. The baby will be born in three months. I know it is very fast but don't worry the baby will be healthy. We will be able to see the baby with an ultrasound next month we should know what it is. The baby will be fully grown in ten years. I know that isn't a long time but remember I can have you have as many as you want. Esme when you hit your second month your going to have to be put on bed rest. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." When I finished Esme pulled me in for a hug. I hugged her back and left with Edward.

We were running through the forest when Edward stopped. I looked at his face and he pulled out a blindfold. I tried to protest but he wouldn't listen. He slung me over his shoulder and was running. He stopped and put me down. He took the blindfold off and I gasped. It was twilight and we were in a meadow. The trees had twinkling lights strung around them. There was a blanket in the middle and it was beautiful.

I turned around and he had his hand out. I took it and he lead us to the blanket. I sat down and he ran to turn the lights out. I laied down and he laied down beside me. Then the fireworks started.

I watched them in amazement. He took my hand and there was something in my palm now. Then there was a firework that said:

Will you marry me Isabella?

My eyes were open wide. I looked into my hand and there was a beautiful engagement ring. I looked at Edward and he was down on one knee. I screamed and tackled him, peppering his face with kisses. He grabbed my face and kissed me full on the lips.

We then heard Esme yell, "You better just be kissing." We burst into laughter at that. I said, "Says the one who is carrying the kid." Edward chuckled at that. He kissed me one more time and we walked back to the family at a human pace.

We got back when I was attacked and tackled by Alice. I wondered if she was still ticklish so I tickled her side. She started laughing and jumped off of me.

"I knew you were still ticklish." She had a vision and I started laughing. She ran and hid behind Jazz. They were giving us confused looks and I pointed to Emmett. They understood and started laughing. "Emmett. No tickling Alice. That is mine and Jazz's job."

"HEY!" I just smiled at her. "So let me see."

"Alice I'm sure already saw it."

"Only in a vision. I want to see the real thing." I showed her and she squealed. I got pulled into tones of hugs. I was right. This was a great day. We all went to our sections and the Denali's went home.

The next day we had to go to school. I didn't want to go but since Edward proposed on a Sunday we had to. Everyone stared at us as we walked through the school.

I sat next to the girl Jessica and she eyed my ring. I wrote on a piece of paper:

Edward Cullen

She looked at me with wide eyes. She looked like she was going to pounce. Suddenly Alice raised her hand.

"Mr. Beckerman? I don't feel good. Can I please go to the nurse?"

"Sure." I put in his head to have me go with her. "Miss Swan can you please go with her?" I nodded my head and walked out with Alice. We walked to the parking lot and I hugged her.

"Thank you. I knew she was going to pounce. What would have happened if you didn't ask to go to the nurse?"

"Well pretty much your ring would have scratched her enough to make her bleed and it would have all gone down hill from then." We went for a quick hunt because God knew I needed it. We got back and went to our next period. It was very interesting how fast the news about me and Edward being engaged went. I tried not to laugh when they were saying I was pregnant.

I kept thinking to myself, 'not yet.' I met Edward in our next class.

"Would you mind if I asked how anyone knew we were engaged?" he asked so none of the humans heard us.

"Well Jessica was eyeing my ring and I wrote your name on a piece of paper and showed it to her. She got really pissed and before anyone could get hurt Alice raised her hand to get us out of there."

We went through the rest of the day like that. Everyone saying their opinion and what they heard. We got home and Esme was in the house just waiting for us to come home.

"Esme would you like to go hunting. I know you are having a craving for deer." She nodded her head yes and we were off. We went back to the house to familiar smells.

I walk in and say, "Aro! I haven't seen you in a while my friend. How is Sulpicia and little Andromeda? She should almost be one now shouldn't she?"

"Bella, my dear, it is good to see you. Sulpicia and Andromeda are wonderful. Andromeda is adorable. I have a picture if you would like to look but that isn't why we r here. I had a feeling you would be using your power so I came to warn you. You have to limit it to only two kids per couple. I know you would love to give them more but don't forget they are children. We want to be careful. Since this coven will become your family in a little while I may make an exception. But you have to come to me first. Well that is al we came for. Tell Carlisle we said Hello and congradulations. We will be seeing you around Bella dear. Goodnight." He turned around and left. Everyone looked at me like I was amazing.

"What?"

"Love. How do you know Aro?"

"Oh. I guess I forgot to tell you guys that I meet Aro about a month after I was changed. His wife and him were the first people I used my power to make children on. His wife had a beautiful baby girl and they named her Andromeda. After they were settled I left. That is when I met the Denali's and now I'm here." Their mouths were open in shock.

Edward whispered in my ear, "You surprise and amaze me more and more every day. Miss soon to be Isabella Masen Cullen."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I."

"I wonder…" I said. I then snapped my fingers. "It is a different time every time I go. So we are in next summer again. I don't know when it specifically is." Just then we hear screaming. We ran upstairs and see Alice and Rosalie come out of their rooms. They show each other something. They then ran down the stairs and at the bottom was me with a giant smile on my face. I squealed because I knew what was happening. Alice and Rose practically tackled me. They were screaming thank you over and over again. Then in came Jasper and Emmett. Rose and Alice showed them the things.

They got huge smiles on their faces and were about to yell something when I snapped my fingers. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were mad at me.

"Oh come on. You must have figured it out." They shook their heads. "Okay One you all had wedding bands on, two you two tackled me, and three I squealed. Figure it out yet?" They shook their. "Okay one last hint. It was three months before my wedding." Finally the girls figured it out because they screamed. I rocked my arms back and forth like I was rocking a baby to sleep. Their eyes widened.

Then they yelled, "WE'RE GOING TO BE DADS IN THE FUTURE!" They were really happy. I smiled and leaned back into Edward's chest. I sighed in contentment. This was a great day.


End file.
